


Opposites

by Musical_Fangirl089



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fanfic, Follows story plot with some small changes, Homecoming to Endgame, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fangirl089/pseuds/Musical_Fangirl089
Summary: Out of all the friendships in Midtown Tech, the two Peter’s had to be the weirdest.Peter Benjamin Parker was, to put it simply, a mathlete.Peter James Barnes was, to put it simply, an athlete.However, the two were as thick as thieves, both being heroes in their own right. Parker patrolled the streets of Queens under his alter ego, Spiderman. Barnes patrolled the halls of Midtown Tech as himself, but people still gave him the nickname The Aviator.After the mess of Civil War, they were more than happy to have a stress free year. Or at least a semester. And with Homecoming fast approaching, that won’t be the case. Barnes has a big game he has to win, whereas Parker accidentally discovers something big.First book in the Parker-Barnes series
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Opposites

Smoke spilled out the exhaust pipe as the mismatch of metal parts zoomed down the road. The black tires spinning furiously to keep up with their master’s demands. Black metal hid the rest from sight, black rubber was used as the seat. 

The rider was adorned in leather, black and white. His helmet covered his face, only letting his eyes and the bridge of his nose be visible. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, and there were hints of freckles to come in the summer across his nose. 

The rider revved the engine again, increasing his speed. 

When he finally killed the engine, he was in a parking lot. Midtown Tech’s parking lot to be precise. He took off his helmet as a couple of girls walked past, their eyes immediately fell on the rider, Peter James Barnes. Or, as most call him, James. He sent them a wink before locking his bike and putting his helmet under his arm and walking into school, leaving the girl’s swooning. 

The river of students seemed to part for James as he walked down them. Random students gave him high fives and asked for his number. He gave the high fives, never his number. 

When he stopped at his locker, a latina girl rest against the ones next to his. The girl had dark brown hair, black eyes and wore a white knitted sweater with black jeans and a mustard yellow pair of heels. 

“You know you’re not legally allowed to drive a motorbike, right?” She asked with a smirk. 

“That may be but nobody has caught me yet,” He replied casually as he put his helmet in his locker and took out a light brown aviator jacket. “The benefits of looking older.”

“You’re gonna get in trouble.”

“Oh, Lizzy,” James smirked as he put the jacket on. “Trouble’s my middle name.”

Liz rolled her eyes as James took out the books he needed and closed his locker, the two making their way to homeroom. 

“So, plans for the semester?” Liz asked. 

“Annihilate the Sharks, win the Scholastic Decathlon and win homecoming king.”

Liz let out a short laugh at her friend’s ego. “Are you sure? Thought you wanted a stress free semester after ...”

“After my grandad became a criminal and I got shot at?” He asked with a plastered on grin. 

“Yeah...that…” She replied awkwardly. 

“It happened, Liz. As Dory says ‘Just keep swimming’.”

“You shouldn’t base your life off of a children’s movie.”

“Disney movies are for everyone, not for children,” James said defensively, proud of himself for the change of subject. “They are works of art!”

The two shared a laugh as they carried on down the hallways. 

“Rise and shine Midtown Science and Technology,” Betty said as she began the morning announcements with her co-host, Jason. James did feel sorry for Betty, being stuck in that situation. 

“Student, don’t forget about your homecoming tickets,” Jason continued. “Do you have a date for homecoming?” He asked Betty. 

“Thanks Jason, but I already have a date,” She replied. 

Just as the announcements finished up, Betty almost ran out the room to walk with Liz and James. He couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at the small girl’s speed. 

“Wanted to get away from someone?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Betty simply shoved him lightly. He shoved his hands into his pockets and lowered his head as he laughed, his brown loose curls shaking with his head. He felt someone’s eyes on him, and turned to see Peter and Ned talking. He sent them a smile and a wave as he walked off. Ned sent him a smile and wave back, but Peter took a bit of time to realise what was happening. 

~~~~

Peter kept his head low throughout the day. It was one of the things he was best at, staying hidden. However, whenever he spotted that tousled brown hair and light brown aviator jacket, he wanted to be noticed. It wasn’t hard for James to notice Peter, they’d been friends since they were 11, but James had always been the more popular of the two. At school, it seemed like they were barely friends, and Peter couldn’t help but feel a bit downhearted every time he saw some random student give James their number. 

However, he shook those thoughts away and focused on the lesson at hand. He was always good at science and math. So it should be easy for him, but, of course, he allowed himself to slack off and watch the videos he’d made from his time swinging around Queens. 

“Peter!” The teacher called. His head shot up. “You still with us?”

“Oh, uh. Uh yeah,” He replied, closing the laptop. “Mass cancels out, so it’s just gravity times sine.”

“Right,” She replied. “See, Flash, being the fastest isn’t always the best if you are wrong.”

Flash turned around the face Peter, glaring at the boy. “You’re dead.”

Flash was one of the shortest boys in Peter’s grade, but he was the fastest, hence his name. He was the only popular kid James wasn’t friends with. Quite the opposite actually, the two had one of the biggest rivalries in the school. 

Peter sat with his books out, pretending to pay attention. He knew he should’ve actually been paying attention, but he also knew his life was beginning to get so much bigger than a science lesson. So, he did a quick check to make sure he was going unnoticed before pulling open one of the draws and adding some more chemicals to his new web fluid. However, the teacher began to walk around the classroom, causing him to quickly close the draw and check the clock to see it had only edged towards hometime. 

~~~~

“Actually, Mr. Goodman, sarcasm shows a healthy brain as it shows the person can see the situation in a new light and is creative,” James smirked, twirling his pen between his fingers. 

“Yes, and it gets you another detention,” Mr. Goodman replied. The bell rang and James shrugged the interaction off, it was just another pink slip to throw onto the ever growing pile. He could hear his mom’s comment now;

“You’re ruining your life with all this mess! Can’t you do one good thing ever? Focus on your basketball, on the decathlon, on your friendship with that good boy Peter. Not on this!”

And whilst it was wrong to go against teachers, he found a small pleasure it getting an upper hand over them. Even if it was a small witty remark or correction. In the long war called life, he had won some small victory.

The cafeteria was always framed as an eat or be eaten environment, but James never saw it that way. It was a place to relax and get his energy back as he spoke to friends and had something to eat. That is, when he didn’t have basketball practice or scholastic decathlon. Whilst he would usually sit with Liz, Betty and their small group of friends, he quickly noticed they were putting up Homecoming posters and a huge banner, so opted to sit with Peter and Ned instead. However, he had to say hey to the girls first. 

“How’s it going?” He asked, holding the ladder Liz was stood on. 

“Good,” She replied. “I think we’re almost done here. You sitting with us?”

“Thought I’d hang out with Parker and Ned today, no offence.”

“None taken,” She smiled warmly down at him. He turned his head to see Peter and Ned starring in his general direction before turning back to Liz and helping her down. He said goodbye to her and Betty and making his way over to Peter and Ned, offering them a smile and wave as usual. 

“You guys are losers,” He heard the mysterious girl he barely knew as Michelle tell Peter and Ned. 

“Then why do you sit with them?” He asked, taking a seat across from Peter. 

“Because I don’t have any friends,” She replied bluntly. 

“I’m not sure if I should be sad or laugh,” He said anxiously, before turning to the boys. “Anyway! Who were you two staring at?”

“Staring?” Ned sputtered as both of them went wide eyed. “We weren’t staring!”

“Yeah, you were,” Michelle added unhelpfully. 

“Even Michelle caught you.”

“Well...um-”

“Does little Petey have a crush?” James teased lightly, seeing the redness on Peter’s face. “Now I have to know.”

“It was …” Peter stuttered, looking around the room until his eyes landed on someone behind James. “Liz!” He found himself exclaiming. “Yeah...Liz.”

“Aw!” James cooed. “That’s adorable! I could help you out, y’know. Get you two talking.”

“It’s fine,” Peter replied, almost too quickly. “I wouldn’t know what to say anyway ...I’d probably make a fool of myself.”

James rolled his eyes playfully before his eyes landed on the clock. “Shoot! We’ve got scholastic decathlon!”

“You do,” Peter replied. “I’m dropping out.”

“Why? You’re our smartest player. You don’t drop the centre a few weeks before a game.”

“You’re using sports terms again,” Ned reminded him. 

“I dropped out because of my internship at Stark Tech,” Peter explained. “I want to make a good impression.”

“By cutting yourself from everything else?” James asked, in utter shock. “I’ve gotta go. And you should reconsider.”

The hall James was in wasn’t his favourite place. Usually he’d be all for some learning and for the extra revision the team gave him. Not to mention how good it felt when he got the answers right. He was by no means a genius, but he wasn’t stupid either. Even if he felt like it around the other decathlon members. But, Flash was there, so he knew he wasn’t the stupidest person in the room. 

However, his mind kept going back to Peter, and how his internship might be ruining his life. He was extremely proud of his best friend for getting an internship, but it' seemed to mean he couldn’t do anything outside of it besides school. And it didn’t help that James never held Stark in the best light. 

"Mr. Barnes,” Mr. Harrington said, nudging the boy slightly. 

“Yeah...what?” He asked, coming out of his mind. 

“You okay?” Liz asked. “You’ve been spaced out the entire session.”

“I’m fine, just keep going.”

“Okay ….” She replied, not fully believing him. “Next question: What is the heaviest naturally occurring element?”

Ned’s partner dinged the bell. “Hydrogen the lightest. That’s not the question, okay.”

“Uranium,” Abe answered. 

“That’s correct. Thank you Abraham,” Liz replied. “Please turn to page 10.”

James tried to tune out Peter and Mr. Harrington’s discussion, but Flash just had to call out from the literal sidelines. 

“You’ve never been in the same room as Tony Stark!”

“Wait,” Cindy said. “What’s happening?”

“Peter’s not going to Washington,” James sighed loudly, sending a clear look at Peter. “Might drop out all together.”

“No, no, no,” Cindy protested. 

“Why not?” Abe asked, ringing the bell beforehand. 

“Really?” Liz asked. “Right before nationals?”

James had hoped that Peter’s crush on Liz would be enough to make him stay, at least on the team. But even he knew a crush could not be that powerful. 

“He already quite marching band and robotics club,” Michelle chimed in. 

“You did what?” James exclaimed. “How’m I only hearing this now? And from Michelle? No offence.”

“None taken,” She replied, turning the page and not looking at anyone else. 

“Flash,” Liz said, turning behind her. “You’re in for Peter.”

“Now we’re definitely gonna lose,” James muttered under his breath. 

“I don’t know,” He replied. “I got a hot date with Black Widow coming up.”

“That is false,” Abe said, ringing the bell first. 

“Like she’d ever go for you,” James added. 

“What’d I tell you about using the bell for comedic purposes?” Mr. Harrington asked Abe, not even acknowledging James’ comment. “And James. You get one more detention and I can’t let you come to Washington.”

“You got another one?” Liz asked, her voice full of disappointment.

“What for this time?” Peter asked. 

“Mr.Goodman said sarcasm isn’t clever. I corrected him. He didn’t take it well.”

Liz simply let out a sigh and continued on. No one noticed Peter’s small smile at the explanation.


End file.
